ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Hidalgo
'''G''''abriel R. Hidalgo, also known as Gabriel L. Mondigo is the only son of Mona Roque and Samuel Hidalgo in Ikaw Lamang. In Book 2, he is now the main deuteragonist of the series. Appearance During the near-end of the first book, Gabriel appears as a young boy (about six years old). In the second book, Gabriel's face looked like that of his father Samuel Hidalgo. He inherits Mona's smile and emotions but most of his physical features and expressions are from his father. Gabriel is far more handsome than his father is due to the fact he wears stylish outfits and has one ear piercing on the left side of his ear. Personality Due to the death of his mother in an ambush, the disappearance of his father, and the death of his grandmother and great-grandparents in a ship explosion, all of which were orchestrated by Franco Hidalgo, Gabriel became traumatized and developed a negative outlook in life as he grows up. He always ends up fighting with his playmates. Because of this, his adoptive parents Calixto and Lupe had to find out what causes this attitude. Calixto learns that Gabriel is still hurting over what Franco did to his family. He then backs Gabriel's plans to exact revenge against Franco when he ages despite his adoptive mother Lupe's opposition. Gabriel's attitude improved when he meets Jacq/Andrea and much more after learning that his father was still alive all along despite being kept captive by Franco for 20 years. He thus put his plans on hold. He again returned to his vengeful ways after his father's death and knowing that Franco abuses his own wife and daughter. However, with the help of Andrea, he remained positive along the way. Gabriel has inherited Samuel's braveness and kindness, and Mona's love and fighting spirit. History Early years Gabriel was born at the same time Natalia Hidalgo was born. When he was a baby, he was kidnapped by Gonzalo and Paquito on Maximo's orders. Luckily, Isabelle saved Gabriel from them, escorting him to Samuel's house, without him and his family knowing that she saved the baby. 1984 In August 1984, after the sinking of the passenger ferry that resulted in the death of his great-grandparents Trinidad and Damian, he was found by Calixto and his wife and they settled in San Vicente. 1990 By the 1990s, he took up Bachelor of Science in Business Administration at the University of the PhilippinesGabriel's college diploma is seen in Andrea's possession in the episode Intent.. 2000's When Franco was elected as senator. he began his revenge by sabotaging Natalia. by achieving it he lend a help with his uncle, father. to defeat Franco but he exacts revenge for his Family. but at the end they won Relationship Samuel Hidalgo Like Gabriel. He was revenge against Franco Hidalgo to Destroy family of Severino and Jail more 20 Years Andrea Introduced as Jacq. a neighbor of Gabriel. until he recognized that she's Franco's daughter Natalia As The Story began they were not friends because of thier father's Rivalry. when the years passed he became his allies. Trivia *His character is similar to Daniel Guidotti (Walang Hanggan) who is also portrayed by Coco Martin. *In the first prologue of the first episode, it was revealed that it was Gabriel Hidalgo who was holding Isabelle's diary. *Gabriel's introduction in episode 111 where he punches a guy is similar to Juan dela Cruz. *In the finale episode, Gabriel was seen being tied as Franco about to kill him before he jumps off from the ship to escape from being killed. There was an error in that scene in which Gabriel jumps off from the ship with his arms untied and then in the water he's seen being tied before he managed to untie himself. *When compared to Samuel and Gabriel personalities, Samuel avoids conflict and wants to stay out of trouble. On the other hand, Gabriel always gets in trouble and always have conflicts. But the thing is Gabriel is much more dangerous than Samuel. References Category:Characters Category:Book 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Villains turned good